


A Star’s Descent

by TentaChicken



Series: Enter the Jhinverse (Jhlore) [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Description of gore and murder, Into the Jhinverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: A pop star that has captured the hearts of many with his angelic voice and demeanor... nothing could be sinister about that, right?A very short story that serves to be more-so setting the stage for future stories, or tying with other stories and characters...(Takes place in the Popstar AU, but also with SKT Jhin [who I have named Jae, if you know him by that name]. In this fic he goes by a Pseudonym because of course he does. If you even bothered to folow my Jhlore [Jhin lore] then I'm so sorry you gotta deal with like, 10 of these guys. I know some of it makes no sense, but bear with me... I wrote this a while ago and I just liked how this turned out so I'm posting it, god dammit.)
Series: Enter the Jhinverse (Jhlore) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668022
Kudos: 5





	A Star’s Descent

“I love you all! Thank you very much, and have a wonderful night!”

The crowd went wild, cheering my name. I smiled brightly behind my mask and gave a graceful bow, then twirled before exiting the stage as the lights dimmed. Another wonderful night, and another crowd satisfied with my talent and presence. What a joy it is to be an entertainer! Many often liken my voice to be like an angel’s, and I always loved that comparison.

It was quite close to the truth, after all!

It would be another lonely night in my small apartment. It was decorated like any mansion, but I enjoyed a more compact space. If it was too empty, then I’d feel bad about not sharing it with someone else… well, sometimes I did, but only on special occasions. Most people didn’t deserve to spend a night with the  _ real _ me.

Not many deserved to even know me at all. 

Despite having loads of enjoyment from my spontaneously successful career as a pop star, I couldn’t help but grow restless, bored almost. Singing, dancing, performing, making fans squeal with delight when I sign my name on their merchandise… was that all this world has to offer for me? I hoped not, because the food was delicious here. It would be a shame to leave that behind…

I shook my head. No time for sad thoughts, they were below me.

Ah… on second thought, perhaps my apartment could use another visitor.

Smiling, I retreated to my dressing room to change, waving farewell to several colleagues on the way. Oh, none of them knew me, but they loved being near me, sharing my spotlight. I could have swatted them away, but even the most pathetic of bootlickers stroked my ego enough to grant them mercy. 

I was walking down the cracked sidewalk, lit only by dim and fading streetlamps. Outside of costume and glamour, I was like anyone else, able to blend into the crowds as easily as any other stranger. I stood in a cafe, waiting for my drink and watching the people chatter on incessantly about worthless things.

“Julius?”

I walked to the barista and smiled as she handed me my caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream. She smiled back, flushed. People were very easy.

Who would have known that three hours later she would be clinging on my arm, drunk and laughing at the joke I’ve told so many times before? I kissed her and she stumbled slightly as I helped her up the stairs to my apartment. Her eyes were almost closed, and she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. I came to my home, and led her inside. She was almost completely unconscious, so I draped her gently on my couch and watched her for a few minutes before she passed out.

Jhin, the man with the voice of an angel. A real angel, they said, both in personality and appearance, although no one could verify that part on account of the mask. The only one able to make a solo career out of the four others in his debut group he performed in. Two mysteriously vanishing from the public scene and the other retiring altogether after a tragic accident where he lost his voice. 

How unfortunate.

I picked her up and made my way to the Plastic Room. Everything in this room was covered in a layer of plastic, which made the name quite appropriate. It made things a lot easier to clean up after, and I didn’t spend enough time home to warrant a removal of the plastic. It was the only time people could witness the real me, but only if they stayed awake long enough.

For an artist, there are many ways of performing. Singing, dancing, that is one. I was well versed in that type of performance, but oh how I enjoyed my personal projects much more. There was something about natural beauty that was so alluring, delicious, even. The iron tang of blood as it hit the roof of my mouth, the way skin and muscle peeled away from bone, the sounds of flesh, the same ones I would hear when I prepared meat for dinner parties. 

Oh, there was something so wonderfully raw about the vulnerability of others. The mental and the physical, I loved to just drink it all in. I picked apart the bloody masses that swam around in the cavern of deep red, whistling as I did so. Everyone was so desperate to be so different when they were all the same inside. All the same! I wiggled my fingers in a nest of veins and sighed with pleasure. 

I never heard the screams, just the music that played in the back of the room. When I was finally done with my fun. I pulled my arms out from the carcass in front of me and grabbed a new towel from the side. I wiped away the red that stained my bare body, taking extra care to get into all the crevices where blood could hide. I gently combed through my feathers to make sure no stains remained on them. Unless you haven’t caught up on the hints, yes, they were quite right about me being an ‘angel’.

Even as I took a lovely hot shower, I couldn’t help but feeling unsatisfied. It wasn’t the activity that didn’t fulfill me-I think that had satisfied me more than enough-it was something else. A different kind of hunger that lay in my stomach and refused to budge.

I left the shower and dumped the corpse and wiped down the Plastic Room. As I mopped up the red pools, I pondered what I was seeking. Perhaps my mundane life was not enough for me after all. Being stuck in one place didn’t suit me. I was meant to take the world for my own, but it was simply not possible, not yet away.

Not to say I wasn’t powerful enough, but it wouldn’t hurt to have more. My history of adventure however was a bit intimidating. The last time I stepped out of my home world, I ended up on a strange fling of intergalactic proportions that led to quite a nasty break up with a cosmic threat trying to hunt me down. Luckily for me, I’m much smarter than a measly space goblin. 

Did that sound weird and unfitting? Don’t worry, I’ll assure you that you don’t need to understand everything about me. I know it sounds unbelievable… but I’m quite used to it. I’ve lived through several different times and places, jumping from one life to the next when it grew too boring, like how I’m contemplating now! This time though, I wanted to seek out a specific place, a specific time.

I heard from passing rumors that possibly not too far away from where I am currently, there is a man quite similar to I. We apparently share the same persona, we both have tragic origins and not only that, he is a demon. A demon of the blood red moon, which makes him the perfect parallel to myself. The very thought of meeting him, one of my kind, makes my skin crawl. Why hadn’t I explored this possibility sooner? Ah, doesn’t matter. I can’t wait to see him, to meet him. To make him mine, to take over his power.

I saw some very fun times ahead. I was just simply dying to see another ‘artist’ like myself…

Well, not literally. Not yet.

Nothing bad could happen, I was sure of it!

So very sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue writing for this AU with SKT Jhin (Jae) because I have a ship for him actually. You'll never guess who it's with (More like, I'm too embarrassed to say yet)
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my 10 unfinished WIPS and 10 AUs and shit. I'll continue working on installments on works people actually wanna see soon (and that I honestly want to finish/conclude).


End file.
